


MMOM 06 - The Beasts in All of Us

by beren



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is discovering that being a ghost is not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 06 - The Beasts in All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about Being Human then check out [](http://beinghuman-fans.livejournal.com/profile)[**beinghuman_fans**](http://beinghuman-fans.livejournal.com/) and [](http://beinghuman-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**beinghuman_fic**](http://beinghuman-fic.livejournal.com/) \- at the moment it's a pilot, but it has been commissioned as a six part series. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Go to [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 06 - The Beasts in All of Us  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Being Human  
 **Pairing:** Annie (solo), George/Mitchell  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction based on the BBC3 TV show Being Human, no copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this work.  
 **Warnings:** voyeurism, rough sex  
 **Summary:** Annie is discovering that being a ghost is not so bad.  
 **Author's Notes:** If you would like to know more about Being Human then check out [](http://beinghuman-fans.livejournal.com/profile)[**beinghuman_fans**](http://beinghuman-fans.livejournal.com/) and [](http://beinghuman-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**beinghuman_fic**](http://beinghuman-fic.livejournal.com/) \- at the moment it's a pilot, but it has been commissioned as a six part series. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,767  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

  
  


**Mitchell, George and Annie**  


Interacting with the real world was a very odd thing for a ghost and Annie was discovering that, the longer she stayed in George's and Mitchell's company, the more it changed for her. The only way she could describe it was that she was becoming more corporeal, well actually that was the way Mitchell had described it and it seemed right, so she went with it.

Before George and Mitchell had moved in she had been able to touch things, but she didn't really feel them. Everything had one texture, one sensation to it, as if she was feeling it through rubber gloves or something. She couldn't really touch anything and nothing could really touch her, but that had begun changing. The first time a cup of tea had felt warm in her hands she had squealed and dropped it.

Things didn't feel like they had before yet; it was still as if everything was behind some sort of membrane, but touch was becoming more real all the time. It was as if her body or ectoplasm, or whatever the hell she was made of these days was coming alive again, although not completely of course. What was improving even faster than interaction with the world was her interaction with herself. Touching fingers to skin had been just as remote as touching things around her before, but now touching her own skin felt almost normal and it was wonderful.

She wasn't a naturally shallow person, but she had been virtually incapable of feeling anything for a long time and the first thing she had done when she realised what she could do was shove her hand down her pants. It had been the most amazingly wonderful experience of her short supernatural existence and she'd become so carried away that Mitchell had walked in on her two hours later. If it had been George she might have died all over again, but Mitchell had given her one of his patented smirks and walked out again.

Never in a million years would Annie have guessed what that one incident would have sparked. It was spring and, like all animals in spring, George's wolf was a little frisky. Along with being stronger, faster and not needing his glasses at a certain time of the month, their resident werewolf was a horny as hell; so horny in fact that George's usual somewhat prudish nature went out the window. Annie had discovered this rather directly when she had heard some crashing upstairs, gone to investigate and found George doing his very best to drill Mitchell through the mattress of Mitchell's bed. Since Mitchell hadn't appeared to be objecting she had just stood there in shock and watched. Then she had found herself a nice private spot and wanked herself silly.

George didn't even seem to remember most of that incident; either that or it was being politely ignored. Personally Annie thought George and Mitchell made the perfect couple. George seemed to want the wife, kids and white picket fence even thought that was entirely not possible anymore; not without a reinforced kennel for 'dad' once a month, and Mitchell was striving to be as unvampire like as possible, which was also a ridiculous endeavour, so they went together perfectly.

Mitchell was about as close to a stable relationship as George was ever going to get and George could provide Mitchell with blood when Mitchell fell off the wagon, as was inevitable. The fact that they were crazy about each other helped enormously, even if they weren't about to admit it, and Annie thought the cherry on top was that she got to watch. This month Mitchell had actually invited her along.

It was the night before the full moon, Mitchell had told her that it really wasn't fair to cause so much noise and fuss without letting her share it, especially given her new developments, and George was far too gone once the moon rose to care. That was why she was sitting in a comfortable chair in Mitchell's room watching George stalk Mitchell and waiting for her libido, which wasn't quite back up to speed yet, to kick in.

Having had a quiet chat with Mitchell after the previous month, she knew that Mitchell had been expecting George's reaction to the season and was completely prepared for it, so there was no worry from that angle. Watching the way Mitchell was leading George a merry dance around the room had also allayed any of her other doubts, because Mitchell was definitely enjoying it and making George work for the payoff.

Mitchell was already missing most of his shirt and Annie was sitting curled up in the chair waiting to see what would go next. At times like this George only seemed to have eyes for Mitchell, so it wasn't like she was in the way and Mitchell seem to enjoy the fact that she was watching.

"George," Mitchell said in a playful tone, "you don't seem to be trying very hard."

"I'll show you not trying hard," George replied and lunged.

Annie was impressed that George was still coherent enough to speak; by the time she had entered proceedings the previous month George had been well beyond speech. Normally she thought of George as the cute, slightly awkward one of the group, but right about then George was anything but cute and was oozing danger out of every pore. It did a hell of a lot to kick start the warm feeling between her legs, which really couldn't have been what it would have been when she was alive, but was a good enough illusion that she didn't give a toss about the difference.

Mitchell was fast, but George, it seemed, was faster and had Mitchell pinned to the bed in very short order. How the hell George removed Mitchell's trousers Annie would never know, but the next moment the offending garment was flying through the air. Annie wasn't sure they would ever be wearable again, but Mitchell didn't seem to mind, since George's face was now buried in the vampire's crotch. Annie couldn't quite see what George was doing, but Mitchell had his head thrown back and was grabbing for the sheet on the bed, so she assumed it was good. As she watched, eyes fixed on the rutting men, she felt arousal throb through her lower regions; god her housemates were sexy.

Watching as George all but devoured Mitchell, she opened her own clothes and slipped her hand into her jeans and under the hem of her panties. In life she had been almost as prudish as George, but in death she was far more liberated and the fact that she was turned on was more than enough to overcome any inhibitions she might have had. Stretching her legs out, she dipped her fingers into her warm heat and wiggled around a little to get comfortable. Just watching her boys had made her wet, well at least in her experience it translated as wet, and she delved a little deeper, coating her fingers before slowly brining them back and over the sensitive little nub that had become somewhat of an obsession lately.

It felt so good and she let out a moan just at Mitchell did the same thing. Whatever George had been doing, the werewolf had moved on and was working his way up Mitchell's chest. It was kind of ironic that it was their resident werewolf who was still partially clothed having only lost a shirt so far, but Annie wasn't about to complain as she was given a good view of naked, very much erect vampire. She really, really wished she could feel other things normally, like people, because what she wouldn't have given to be between them at that moment.

She watched as George shimmied out of his trousers and boxers, discarding them with more grace than George normally had and settled between Mitchell's legs. They were all so close, three supernatural beings with different needs and wants united against an unknowing world. Mitchell let her share this much, but if her corporeality, was that even a world, continued to change, would either of them let her share more? The heat this one thought caused in her belly had her moving against her hand.

When Mitchell prepared for these night was a question she couldn't answer, but either vampires were infinitely elastic or Mitchell had been ready for a while, because as Annie watched, George lifted Mitchell's legs and pushed into the vampire in one long thrust. She imagined it was her; long, thick cock sliding into her wet hole, stretching her just as she liked. Mitchell seemed to like it too, moaning and clutching at the headboard.

So much passion in two bodies and she could feel it seeping into her. Was this what they really did for her, pouring their energy into her spiritual shell, bringing little bits of her back with its power? What would it be like to have both of them sinking into her, moving inside of her with the animal passion she could see in each of them? Or Mitchell sinking deep into her while George sank into him? She could share and share alike if George was territorial.

Such pretty, scorching images in her head to match the fast, deliberate fingers she was swiping over her clit. They were her boys; no one else would ever understand them, no one else had a chance.

Mitchell was coming undone as George thrust into him time after time. This was not gentle sex; not careful, soft loving, it was rough and raw and she could tell both her men needed it. One day she would bring them round, one day there would be gentle, loving sex as well as the coupling she was watching brought on by primal need. She would draw George from his sweet insecurities and show Mitchell that with them it was alright to be dangerous. As they gave her life, she would breathe it back into them, and with that thought she felt electricity lance through her cells as she came. She didn't need oxygen, but air still escaped her shell in little gasps and it definitely felt like she had nerves sparking all over her body.

As she looked up, George buried himself one more time in Mitchell, coming with a growl that sounded almost completely inhuman and under her gaze she saw Mitchell's eyes go full black. Oh yes, they were definitely her boys; no one else would ever be allowed to see that.

**The End**


End file.
